Quizás no te odie
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato no odia a Hikari ni esta a él, pero los gestos siempre han sido extraños y sus silencios cuando están juntos no ayudan a identificar qué sienten el uno por el otro. Hasta que deciden ponerle fin a ello y, sin querer, se dan cuenta de que existen otros sentimientos.


Cumpliendo retillo en mendigas =). No sé si es lo que ella quería, pero lo intenté xvx

* * *

El reto fue tomado de Mendigas fickeras que había dejado Genee en el foro proyecto 1-8. Era el siguiente:

Yamato no odia a Hikari. Hikari no odia a Yamato. Pero ambos creen que sí, claramente no lo dejan en manifiesto, sin embargo se toman cada gesto y cada palabra con desdén. Sin darse cuenta comienzan a hacer lo imposible para agradar al otro. Y eso terminará con una fuerte amistad o con la revelación de nuevos sentimientos románticos.

* * *

Y esto es lo que ha salido:

* * *

 **ºQuizás no te odiéº**

 **.**

* * *

Ella le odiaba. Estaba seguro.

Yamato se pasó los dedos por los cabellos por enésima vez desde que Taichi había decidido dejarle esperando más de lo necesario y darse una ducha que parecía más un concierto de ópera en un tono claramente nefasto que dejaba sordo a cualquiera y que no le extrañaba que los vecinos llegaran a quejarse.

Se había visto forzado sentarse en el salón a esperarle y ella estaba sentada ahí, mirando la televisión con el ceño fruncido, las manos sobre su vientre y con los labios tensos.

Era bastante común que las personas pudieran llegar a odiar a otras o hasta de odiar personajes ficticios e incluso odiar a alguien porque a simple vista le caía mal. Pero lo que ocurría ahí se trataba de gestos desdeñosos.

Quizás era cosa suya. No comprendía bien qué había hecho para no caerle bien.

La cosa es que ya comenzó tiempo atrás cuando Taichi la dejara a su cargo alguna que otra vez. Pero al crecer se fue haciendo más fuerte la sensación y ahí estaban, sumidos en un silencio inquieto e incómodo en el salón de la casa de los Yagami.

Con Takeru las cosas siempre eran más sencillas. ¿El motivo podría ser que eran ambos dos chicos y que enseguida se sacaba algún tipo de conversación? ¿De qué demonios podría hablar con una chica como Hikari? No era un nulo del todo. Hablaba con Sora de ciertas cosas aunque básicamente era más escuchar cómo despotricaba de Taichi y su falta de tacto que otra cosa. Hasta soportaba a Mimi y sus estrafalarios modelajes y peticiones de opiniones. Incluso que le tomara el pelo.

Pero Hikari siempre había sido la mano derecha de su hermano, —Eso sin pensar en lo pervertido, porque no podía imaginarse a su hermano haciendo ciertas cosas con esa mano y pensando en Hikari exactamente —, y con el que se había llevado la mar de bien en el trascurso del tiempo.

Su relación con Taichi no podía ser catalogada como la misma que tendría con ella pese a que ambos eran hermanos. Imposible. De tan solo pensar en que tendría que pegarle para hacerla entrar en razón le daban ganas de ir a la cocina y cortarse la mano.

Así que esa quedaba claramente descartada.

Quizás debería de empezar a hacer algo para agradarla más o al menos, que dejara de odiarle tanto.

—

Hikari había arrugado el ceño cuando la noticia apareció en la pantalla y fruncido los labios cuando estuvo a punto de tener una de esas batallas verbales con la televisión en la que uno jamás recibía respuesta y provocaba que quedaras como una loca hablando sola.

Y lo hizo solo porque recordó justo a tiempo que Yamato estaba ahí con ella.

El silencio del mayor era muy diferente al de Takeru. Mientras que el segundo parecía tener un silencio armónico, el de Yamato era como un carámbano que estaba a punto de matar. Tenso, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la mesa frente a él. Los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido provocaba que pareciera estar sumido en un debate en el que solo podía participar él y no aceptara más invitados.

Hikari siempre había tenido problemas para llevarse bien con él. Más lejos de lo necesario Lo estricto. Si Taichi gritaba pidiendo que le llevara algo de té a su dormitorio, ella iba a preguntar qué deseaba Yamato y este, escuetamente soltaba que a gusto y placer de ella. Hikari se preguntó si le daba cianuro si se lo tomaría sin prestar atención del mismo modo que jamás se lo prestaba a ella.

Claro que ella no quería envenenar al Ishida. Para nada.

Es más, si tan solo pudiera comprender qué sucedía, todo sería más sencillo.

—Listo —anunció Taichi rompiendo la tensión del momento. AL verles, les miró con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Quién se ha muerto? Porque parece que hubierais matado a alguien y estuvierais pensando dónde ocultar el cadáver.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Exclamaron a la par.

—Era broma. Porque es broma. ¿Verdad?

Ambos soltaron el aire que habían cogido. Se miraron un solo instante antes de apartar la mirada. Yamato se levantó para seguir a Taichi hasta la puerta de la calle y una vez se hubo cerrado, Hikari se resbaló por el sofá como si de gelatina se tratara.

Esa tensión no podía ser normal.

Se levantó y caminó hasta su dormitorio mientras intentaba recordar las diferentes situaciones que había vivido con él. Eran escasas y todas estaban cargadas de esa tensión extraña. En realidad, eran tan pocas veces las oportunidades en que Yamato estaba relajado que ella podía contarlas con los dedos.

Miró hacia una fotografía que había logrado sacar hacía poco. Todos estaban reunidos bajo el árbol del digimundo en el que estuvieron de acampada.

Yamato sonreía de medio lado mientras tenía un brazo puesto sobre Taichi y otro sobre Jou. El rubio muchacho parecía totalmente feliz con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el sol y su cabello brillante.

Quizá es que no había dado la oportunidad que debía a su relación.

—Debería de cambiar esto.

—

Cuando Yamato entró en su departamento lo primero que escuchó fue la risa de su padre. Lo siguiente que entró en su campo de visión fue a Takeru sentado en el sofá de enfrente. Al verles, padre e hijo levantaron una mano para saludarle. Takeru fue el que se levantó y caminó hacia él para darle una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Un día largo? —cuestionó.

—Demasiado lio con el batería. No encontramos el correcto y estamos estancados. Patearnos todos los clubs no ayuda demasiado.

—Ya lo encontraréis —animó Takeru sonriéndole.

Yamato asintió y se quitó los zapatos para avanzar. Olía a café que estaba haciéndose y provenía de la cocina. Ambos eran tan atolondrados que eran capaces de olvidar la cafetera, así que Yamato tras saludar correctamente a su padre se aventuró hacia la cocina para quedarse helado en el mismo momento.

Hikari estaba encaramada a una escalerita que tenían para cuando Takeru venía de visita siendo más joven y que él usaba como estantería improvisada de latas. Alargaba una mano para coger el té que estaba en la estantería más alta y su estabilidad era completamente dudosa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —cuestionó pensando que lo mejor era tener a la pequeña de los Yagami en el suelo antes que con una pierna rota.

—¡Ah!

Hikari tembló sobre la escalera al escucharle. Yamato avanzó hasta sujetarla de las piernas y sintió su trasero apoyarse contra su hombro. Al levantar la cara para ver si estaba todo bien, descubrió que le miraba con sorpresa.

—Me asusté —expresó con voz ligeramente temblorosa —. Solo quería coger el té.

—Mejor baja. Lo cogeré yo —se ofreció.

Ella negó.

—No. Puedo hacerlo ahora que me sujetas.

No era una postura muy cómoda. Más teniendo la sensación de sus nalgas contra su hombro y una en su mejilla. Pero se lo concedió. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era que por cabezona terminara por caerse o peor, armándole un cacao en ese momento.

—Ya lo tengo —anunció finalmente.

—Bien.

La sujetó con más firmeza y la bajó con cuidado. Hikari era tan pequeña que podía ser perfectamente portátil. Pero si se lo dijera era capaz de tomárselo más como un insulto que iría directo a sus pelotas que como un halago, así que se guardó para sí mismo la idea.

Además, se había prometido a sí mismo hacer las cosas bien y calmar el malestar que había entre ellos.

—¿Te han escaqueado el hacer el té y el café? —inquirió revisando la cafetera.

—Me ofrecí yo misma —explicó dejando el té sobre la encimera. Luego viró la cabeza en busca de la tetera.

Yamato suspiró.

—Aquí.

Alargó la mano y cogió la tetera de la estantería. Hikari hizo un puchero que, extrañamente, le sacó una leve risita, cosa que pareció sorprenderla. Carraspeó y se giró en busca del azúcar y la leche.

Ella ya había preparado el agua y esperaba que se calentara.

Yamato volvió a mirar la cafetera.

—¿Nunca sueles tener a nadie en la cocina contigo?

—Prefiero que no —confesó —. Mi padre estorba más que ayuda y Takeru tiene la manía de comerse las cosas antes de llegar a la mesa.

—Eso me recuerda a mi hermano.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa. Una de esas que dos personas podían compartir y entendían la broma. Yamato se preguntó si con ello había avanzado algo y estarían saliendo del bucle de odio. No era la pulga de Benito: no iba a suceder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ahí estaba.

—Cada vez que está en casa a la hora de la comida —continuó explicando mientras llenaba las tazas de té y azúcar —, si le toca llevar un plato a la mesa, roba alguna cosa y luego dice que él no ha sido.

—Y tiene toda la boca llena. ¿Verdad?

Hikari asintió sonriendo más ampliamente.

—Bingo.

—Hermanos —suspiró.

—¿Qué dices de hermanos?

Takeru avanzó hacia ellos sonriente, ajeno a la extraña tensión que había en el ambiente. Con una facilidad asombra se unió a la conversación de Hikari, quien le relató el tema de los hermanos a conciencia y con broma en su voz. Takeru le miró a él ofendido.

—Así que eso piensas de mí. Qué cruel eres, hermanito —bromeó.

Yamato gruñó y le revolvió el pelo antes de apagar la cafetera y la tetera a la vez.

—Ya está listo. Ayúdala.

Y se alejó con cierta picazón en el pecho.

—

Hikari se descubrió a sí misma tiempo después esforzándose por envolver el regalo de cumpleaños de Yamato. No es que fuera la gran cosa, pero se había esforzado bastante en lograrlo y esperaba con esto aumentar un poco más el estado de ánimo que estaban compartiendo ese tiempo.

Habían pasado de mirarse con cierto retintín y duda a compartir momentos cómplices y sonrisas ocultas. No es que Yamato fuera un GRAN rey de las sonrisas, pero al menos una inclinación de su labio superior o un levantamiento eran un GRAN avance.

Especialmente, si Takeru estaba de por medio o era una oportunidad de meterse con Taichi. Incluso sin darse cuenta, se vio unida a su costa de meterse con su hermano, quien siempre se rendía y alegaba que Yamato y ella confabulaban en su contra.

La realidad fuera, es que cuando se quedaban a solas era para despotricar y sentirse algo más libres a cuenta de la tarea diaria de lidiar con sus hermanos y ver que se complementaban en algunas cosas.

Quizás de ahí nació esa pequeña amistad que la había llevado a invitarle al cine con la intención de entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños. Había esperado que Yamato se negara y alegara —cosa normal—, que iba a pasar el día con su padre o con Takeru, pues era su festividad del año. Sin embargo, aceptó rápidamente —se lo pidió por Whatssap y no tardó ni dos segundos en contestar—, y crearon una cita para esa fecha.

No tenía por qué estar nerviosa. Para nada. Y sin embargo se había preparado a conciencia. Un vestido, un peinado adecuado… todo le pareció de repente demasiado infantil como para tener una cita con el ídolo musical del instituto.

Había pasado de pensar que era un egocéntrico a preocuparse de qué pensaría de su vestimenta.

—Hikari. ¿No tenías una cita o algo? —cuestionó Yuko desde el salón.

Le dedicó una mirada al reloj antes de meter a toda prisa el regalo en el bolso.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya me voy!

Esperaba al menos no llegar tarde.

—

Llegaba tarde.

Yamato miró el reloj del móvil por quinta vez y cuando levantó los ojos la vio correr en su dirección con el rostro colorado y la falda del vestido bombeando alrededor de sus muslos. La mitad de los varones del lugar que no tenía novia o era un descarado se volvió para ver si la falda dejaba ver más allá de su barrera.

Cuando llegó a su altura, jadeaba y al inclinarse pudo ver el encaje del sujetador. Desvió la mirada y carraspeó.

—Lo siento El tren se demoró más de lo que yo calculé.

—Tendría que haberte ido a recoger.

Hikari negó.

—Mis padres me tienen terminantemente prohibido subirme en una moto.

—Qué buena hija —bromeó.

Ella infló mofletes con orgullo y miró el reloj.

—¿Nos dará tiempo a comprar las entradas?

—Ya las tengo —indicó buscándolas en el bolsillo del pantalón y enseñándoselas.

—¡Genial! —Sonrió y le tomó de la mano para ir hacia el edificio.

Yamato sintió como un escalofrió recorrerle desde los dedos hasta el codo. Espera que no hubiera sido mala idea lo que estaba sucediendo. Había respondido al mensaje de Hikari demasiado deprisa, demasiado entusiasta. Pero la idea de quedar con ella no era para nada desagradable.

Que fuera su cumpleaños quizás fuera un plus extra.

No había vacilado en quedar con ella. Si lo sopesaba, Takeru tendría que viajar y su madre no estaría igualmente accesible para él. Su padre llegaría tan tarde que su cumpleaños realmente habría pasado. En definitiva: estaba solo.

La invitación de Hikari podría considerarse como ver el cielo abierto.

Avanzaron hasta la cola de la tienda y se preparó para cargar con cajas de palomitas y bebidas. Hikari pidió algo pequeño y él se adueñó de un paquete más grande. Una vez listos, avanzaron hacia la sala correspondiente.

Subieron a la parte trasera y se acomodaron hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cómodos para ver la película.

—¿Crees que se llenara? —cuestionó Hikari mirando hacia las tres únicas cabezas que había en unas filas más abajo.

—Quizás. Aunque prefiero que no.

—Lo dice el que llena un aforo fácilmente —bromeó dándole un suave codazo en el brazo.

Yamato la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Es que uno lo vale.

—Por favor, no hace falta que contengas tu ego por mí.

—Solo hay una cosa que contengo hacia ti, Hikari, y no es precisamente mi ego.

En el mismo momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca se preguntó cuán de verdad había en ellas. Habían pasado rápidamente de pensar que se odiaban a entablar una amistad interesante que no daba pie al aburrimiento ni a incomodos silencios como antes.

Ahora no parecía que iba a haber la segunda guerra mundial entre ellos. Más bien, era apacible.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que se estuviera enamorando de ella?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

La vocecita de Hikari lo hizo volver a la realidad. Asintió lentamente y ella sonrió. Se metió una palomita dulce en la boca y miró hacia la pantalla a la par que la sala se colocaba oscura. Al parecer, no iban a llegar más clientes para ver el principio de la película.

Realmente él no quería más presión de la necesaria y no quería tener a alguien al lado que le obligara a inclinarse hacia Hikari más de lo necesario. Desde donde estaba ya podía llegar su olor y estaba siendo preocupante.

Hikari tenía esa cara de confianza hacia él. Como si no fuera a ser un lobo feroz en algún momento.

Pero desde luego le afectaba como a cualquier otro hombre. La pregunta exacta es: ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado de pensar que ella le odiaba a preguntarse si podía amarla?

No tenía una respuesta clara. Las personas cambiaban a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Y si no socializabas con ellas no conseguías aprender nada y la encasillabas sin pensarlo.

Se alegraba de haber dado ese paso con ella. Pero las emociones de ese momento eran delirantes.

Apoyó la mano sobre el posa brazos para cambiar de posición y se detuvo al sentir algo cálido sobre este. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con la pequeña mano de Hikari sobre este. La cubría perfectamente. Suave, delicada. Con uñas perfectas.

Ella volvió la mano bajo la suya y abrió los dedos para él. Yamato dejó caer los suyos entre estos y sus manos se enzarzaron como si estuvieran predestinadas a ello.

Si alguien le preguntaba después de qué iba la película, probablemente lo pillaría con la guardia baja y respondería que de unos dedos lascivos enamorándose unos a otros en caricias.

—

Hikari estaba haciendo los deberes cuando le llegó el mensaje de Yamato. Sonrió como tonta y abrió la fotografía. Aparecía su muñeca con la nueva muñequera que le había comprado de cuero junto a un gracias que parecía más grande que una catedral.

Dio un salto hacia el suelo y viró en círculos hasta que casi se golpeó el costado con el escritorio y volvió en sí.

¿Desde cuando pasaba eso?

—Puede que estés enamorándote de él, cuidado.

Recordaba las palabras de Miyako cuando habían ido juntas a comprar el regalo. Hikari había descartado esa idea porque era Yamato y porque hacía cosa de unos meses atrás se odiaban o eso le parecía.

Pero las cosas podían haber cambiado. Especialmente tras esa conversación en el cine y que luego él hubiera estado todo el tiempo sosteniendo su mano fácilmente e incluso hubiera empujado la moto hasta la estación para ella.

Eran pequeñas cosas que habían ido cambiando. Cosas que hacía que una se empezara a preguntar si realmente habían cambiado tanto.

Sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a estar llena de Yamato. A tener todos los pensamientos que podía tener hacia él. Incluso alguno que otro capaz de sacarle los colores. No es que quisiera sobrepasar la barrera de la ropa con él. Era un deseo más parecido al deseo del alma que el de la unión de sus cuerpos.

—Pues puede que sí que me guste —sopesó mirando la imagen que tenía puesta en el Whatssap de él y Gabumon.

La cuestión era como sacarlo adelante.

—

Dos semanas después de aquello Yamato se despertaba con el cabello completamente revuelto y bostezando mientras se rascaba el trasero ante las incesantes llamadas al porterillo. Cuando descolgó se prometió matar al que lo había despertado tan temprano —las diez de la mañana—, tras un concierto.

—¿Te desperté?

La voz de Hikari hizo que el telefonillo se le cayera de las manos. Cuando lo tomó de nuevo la risa de ella fue lo que le contestó.

—Diablos, sí —gruñó apretando el botón para que subiera.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo estaba. Abrió el cierre de la puerta y casi voló al cuarto de baño, cepillándose los dientes, peinándose y aseándose lo mejor que pudo. No creía que tras estar toda la noche cantando encima de un escenario y también bebiendo, oliera precisamente a rosas.

Cuando salió con una toalla en la cintura, se encontró con Hikari cerrando tras ella y mirándola con curiosidad. Yamato se detuvo para observar su vestido, sus zapatos atados a su pierna y, por supuesto, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al mirarle o el color rojizo que cubrió sus mejillas cuando pareció volver en sí.

—Iré a ponerme algo de ropa —informó—. Acomódate donde puedas.

Su padre había dejado el salón echo un desastre como siempre. A veces Yamato era más su chacha que su hijo.

Tras ponerse algo rápido salió y se la encontró recogiendo.

—No tienes que hacer eso, Hikari —regañó—. Ahora lo haré.

—Desayuna algo mientras lo hago —ordenó moviendo una mano hacia él para restarle problema al asunto—. En casa ayudo a mi madre frecuentemente, no es como si fuera una inútil.

—No se trata de eso. Es tabaco y apesta. —Ella continuó, ignorándole—. ¡Basta!

Se acercó para sujetarla de la muñeca. Hikari soltó la bolsa que cayó a sus pies. Pero ninguno prestó atención al objeto o al hecho de que estuvieran rodeados de ceniza, latas de cerveza y algunos restos de comida.

—¿Vuelves a odiarme? —cuestionó casi en un hilo de voz—. Porque no hago lo que quieres.

Yamato abrió los ojos con la sorpresa dibujada en ellos. Abrió la boca para negárselo pero el aroma del tabaco se le metió en la boca y tuvo que toser, apartándose.

—Ven —pidió con un gesto para que la siguiera a la cocina.

Su padre podía ensuciar el salón todo lo que quisiera. La cocina era su reino.

Hikari suspiró al entrar, frotándose el brazo y mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—No te odio —aclaró—. Jamás lo he hecho. Creo que es justamente al contrario.

Ella abrió la boca consternada.

—¿Qué? Yo nunca te he odiado. No me acercaba a ti porque pensaba que tú lo hacías hacia mí. Como si pensaras que te hubiera quitado a Takeru o algo. O como si fuera la hermana molesta de tu mejor amigo.

Yamato se quedó boquiabierto. Jamás había pensado algo así. Se frotó el ceño.

—Espera.

Hikari se acercó más hacia él.

—¿Quieres decir que ambos hemos estado creyendo que el otro nos odiaba cuando en realidad era simplemente que no nos conocíamos bien?

—Sí, eso creo.

Ella rompió en carcajadas y él la secundó con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Pensar que todo se debía a un mal entendido.

—Madre mía. Entonces, no ha servido para nada el hecho de que nos hayamos dado cuenta porque hemos estado equivocados todo el tiempo.

—¿Realmente crees que no ha servido? —cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

Hikari balbuceó. Yamato avanzó. Si no le odiaba, es que había otra clase de sentimiento. Sujetó el mentón entre sus dedos, obligándola a mirarle.

—¿Realmente? —repitió.

Y se inclinó todavía más. Justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, se detuvo.

—Si vas a golpearme, que no sea en los huevos. ¿De acuerdo?

Hikari empezó a esbozar una sonrisa. La garganta se movió para la carcajada. Pero él no le permitió avanzar más de lo necesario, cubriendo finalmente las distancias.

—

—¿Esos dos no se odiaban?

Mimi se quedó con la boca abierta al ver de la mano a Yamato y Hikari caminando frente a ellos. Taichi bufó a su lado, con las manos metidas en los pantalones y con Sora a su lado. Pese a que la pelirroja siempre ponía de humor al chico, ese día estaba terriblemente enfadado.

—Ah. No. Ya no se odian. Al parecer se gustan. Se quieren. Se apapachan y saber qué mierdas más. Ahora Yamato no es "ey, tío, jugamos a la play". Ahora es "Ey, tío, vengo a ver a Hikari, no a ti".

Sora rio a su lado mientras Mimi buscaba su mirada.

—Perdónale. Está en la fase de "mi hermana me ha robado a mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amigo me ha robado a mi hermana". Se le pasará.

Mimi asintió y miró de reojo hacia la pareja. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ahora ya tenía otra cosa más con la que meterse con él.

Takeru, a su lado, le guiñó un ojo.

—Creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo.

Mimi sonrió suspicaz.

—Me temo que sí, mi querido ayudante. Me temo que sí.

 **FIN**

 **23 de abril del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

La cosa ha ido creciendo poco a poco. Quería que estuviera enfocado en ellos más que con un Taichi de por medio (aunque al final tienen su momento. Espero que mi querida Genee me perdone por poner otra de mis crush Takimi (Takeru x Mimi)).

El caso es que pensé que no tenía que tocar fines fuertes, pues no se odian realmente y tampoco quería que se amaran por sexualidad, si no por un amor más profundo. Algo que llega por sorpresa.

Genee, reina, hice lo que pude. Estos días estoy con dolor y sin poder concentrarme mucho, pero espero haber logrado algo =).

A los que me han leido: Muchas gracias por hacerlo y, sí, tú, Jacque, que sé que has olido mi Yamakari y seguro que estás por aquí: Muchas gracias de antemano por ese precioso Rw que sé que me vas a dejar!

Chia se despide.


End file.
